Un final indeciso
by Vampire-Momo
Summary: Sasuke descubre la verdad que se esconde detras del Clan Uchiha y del Clan Haruno. Durante años le han estado guardando demasiados secretos y eso le podria haber llevado a la decisión equivocada.


Holaaa estoy de nuevo aquí con otro fic la verdad es que no publicaba ninguno o actualizaba la verdad es que estoy un poco atascada en el otro fic desde principio del año pasado y no puedo continuarlo la verdad me atasco siempre en el mismo punto en el recuentro pero ya haré algo para desatascarme.

Este fic trata de la historia del Clan Uchiha y la del Clan Haruno y los secretos que guardan estos dos clanes. También trata del amor que se procesan Sasuke y Sakura y de la relación que estos tienen a escondidas y que solo muy pocos saben de él.

Bueno sin mas dilación y preámbulos, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de ciertas edades, mi nuevo fic:

Un final indeciso.

**Prólogo.**

Sasuke esta dando vueltas por la mansión Uchiha. Parecía estar buscando algo pero no lo encontraba y la verdad es que él mismo sabia la razón: Desde que habían reconstruido la mansión y trasladado al centro de Konoha junto a las otras mansiones de los clanes más importantes no se acostumbraba a la nueva redistribución de la casa.

Sin darse cuenta acabó en la habitación de su hermano. La verdad es que no acostumbraba entrar mucho allí pero esta vez entro porque algo le llamo la atención. Un sobre que por el grosor debía de llevar algún documento importante o una carta muy larga sin duda.

Sasuke se paró frente al escritorio de su hermano Itachi y vio que la carta en cuestión iba dirigida a él ya que llevaba escrito su nombre con la acostumbrada buena caligrafía de su hermano. No dudo en abrir la carta y leerla.

_Querido ototo-baka:_

Sasuke rió por el mote que desde su partida le había puesto su hermano mayor. Siguió leyendo.

_Si estas leyendo esta carta puede significar dos cosas que el plan que Sakura y yo planeamos con ayuda de los ninjas de Konoha salió a la perfección y que yo por desgracia no estoy para poder contarte esto, o eso espero, porque sino puede significar que el plan salió completamente mal y que te estarás lamentando la muerte de nuestra querida y adorada prima, Sakura._

Él miro la carta con asombro puesto que no se esperaba que esta carta diera nada sobre Sakura y menos que ella había ayudado a su hermano en algún plan excepto en aquel plan. Presto mas atención a lo que decía la carta porque sin duda le interesaba lo que decía en ella.

_Te estarás preguntado a que me estoy refiriendo con lo de prima por eso te contare la historia de nuestro clan y del clan Haruno ya que los dos están ligados estrechamente al igual que Sakura esta ligada a nuestra venganza porque todo esto se debe a la que ahora te debe parecer ridícula._

_Sasuke no pienses en Sakura como una traidora porque ella solo acepto hacer esto para poder ayudar al ser que más ama en este injusto mundo, a ti. Porque créeme Sakura te ama de todo corazón y espero que le correspondas o le hayas correspondido en el caso de que ella ya no este a tu lado. Ella me ayudó en todo lo que podía y se entrego por completo a realizar nuestro plan ya que lo único que ella quería es que fueses feliz._

_Pero eso lo sabrás o espero que lo sepas a estas alturas._

Claro que lo sabia, eso nunca se lo podría discutir.

_Tiene gracia espero demasiadas cosas de ti cuando lo único que echo es causarte un odio innecesario hacia a mí._

La mirada de Sasuke se tornó triste al recordar las veces que pensaba en el pasado en matar a su hermano por la muerte de su clan y eso siempre le dolió sobre todo cuando Madara le contó la verdad o eso es lo que creía él.

Pero dejémonos de rodeos. Te contare lo que sucedió y porque Sakura esta involucrada en esto, porque Sakura Haruno debía de llamarse Sakura Uchiha:

_Todo empezó…_

Holaaa otra vez, les ha gustado o les ha horrorizado si es lo segundo la excusa es la siguiente: Mi imaginación ya no es la que era.

Bueno no le voy a pedir reviews pero si quiere ponerme alguno con alguna sugerencia o algo pues háganlo nadie se lo impide, aunque la señora pereza a veces nos impide muchas cosas.

Le aviso que en el próximo capitulo la historia será narrada por cada uno de los personajes principales y la historia se desarrolla, en un principio, en los tiempos que Konoha estaba en guerra por el liderazgo de esta y que cambiara un poquitín la historia pero no mucho. También que el personaje principal de la primera parte de la historia será la abuela de Sakura Sitsuka Haruno y que se contara la historia de ella. Después en la segunda parte se contara la historia de la madre de Sakura Midori Haruno y por ultimo el desarrollo de parte de la vida de Sakura en su infancia y de la adolescencia que nos lleva al plan de Sakura y Itachi.

También quiero avisar que este fic no se va a tratar muy bien a la rama principal de los Hyuuga sobre todo a Hinata así que si algún fan de la pareja naruhina esta aquí quiero que se dé por enterado de que habrá una parte en que saldrá un poco de naruhina pero enseguida las cosas cambiara y chafaré un poco la reputación de Hinata pero no me lo tomen en cuenta es que no me gusta mucho Hinata pero la soporto porque ama a Naruto.

También aparecerán personajes nuevos y los que salieron en mi otro fic "La vía de Sakura" así que si quieren conocerlos un poco mas pásense por mi otro fic que en uno de los capítulos están descritos un poco y los demás personajes nuevos serán descritos según vayan saliendo en la historia del mismo modo que los anteriores, mas bien como si fuera su ficha técnica.

Bueno después de todo esto espero que nos leamos pronto y recibir noticias suyas.

Ja nee minna-san


End file.
